Ronnie's Pokemon Adventure
by Cobra92
Summary: A young clumsy trainer embarks on a journey involving romance, action, adventure and a wailord with diharea? Read to find out. Rate plz, flames wanted.


Pokemon Adventure 

As many of you know, trainers of Pallet Town usually start out with a Charmander a Bulbasaur or a Squirtle and in some cases a Pikachu. But for a beginner pokemon trainer, Ronnie got only a simple Zigzagoon. Now Ronnie is a great pokemon trainer who traded his Zigzagoon for a Treeko. Here are his pokemon:

lv.47 Victreebel

lv.83 Sceptile

lv.81 Syther

lv.83 Feraligatr

lv.79 Ludicolo

lv.79 Ludicolo

lv.64 Exeggutor

lv.56 Politoed

lv.47 Quillfish

lv.58 Kecleon

lv.70 Wailord

lv.48 Cacturne

lv.50 Crobat

"Now here is the news Ronnie... your Wailord will be just fine...all it had was a mild case of diarrhea"said Nurse Joy reassuringly.

"What!How can a pokemon get diarrhea!"said Ronnie frantically. "Well I guess I shouldn't have fed him so much cheese."

"Umm, yea...well I guess you should continue on your big journey to find Rayquaza, then"said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks for everything. Bye,"said Ronnie as he left the big white building. "Huh...These clothes are getting a bit dirty. Hmm, actually, and that should give me a good chance to clean my glasses too," Ronnie thought. Ronnie then walked to the next trainer stop. He was now in Fortree City and at the trainer stop. He showed his I.D. and walked into the change room. Ronnie then took off his old clothes and put on and identical pair of his signature clothes, which included a red hair band for his mid-length sandy brown hair, a purple button down shirt and a lime green suit jacket and pants set. "Ah it feels nice to wear new clothes,"shouted Ronnie.

"Shut up, you tofu hotdog,"said the man working at the trainer stop.

"Tofu hotdog!What's that supposed to mean?" shouted Ronnie again.

"I'm not gonna bother talking to a nerd," said the man again.

"Who says _I'm_ a nerd? Huh!...huh!...huh!"screamed Ronnie. "Him..."said the man pointing to a figure in a black jacket.

"JERRY!" said Ronnie turning red with rage.

"I knew that if I waited long enough, an old friend might turn up,"said Jerry ready to burst with laughter. "You were always a bit slow to realize pranks, like that time in kindergarten when I–"

"Stop it. I don't wanna think about that, ok?"interrupted Ronnie.

"Fine,"said Jerry. "So what have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing, really,"said Ronnie, embarrassed.

"Good," said Jerry. "I need your help."

"What? _My_ help? I thought you thought I wasn't a good trainer," said Ronnie, surprised.

"That was just a competitive joke," Jerry said. "You're second best to me...now I need your help. Team Rocket has captured many legendary pokemon and have stolen thousands of other amazing pokemon too. The Pokemon Union Of Defense has appointed you to help me get back these pokemon. What do you say?"

"Yes, I do accept your offer," Ronnie stated with much enthusiasm.

"Well, now I've got a surprise for you. I hear you're looking for this," Jerry said, taking out a master-ball.

"Rayquaza!"exclaimed Ronnie, exploding with joy. "So when do we start?"

"Well first we will pay a visit to the Pokemon Union Of Defense"answered Jerry. "In my Typhlosion Jet Plane."

Jerry's Pokemon:

Lv.80 Blastoise

Lv.86 Typhlosion

Lv.94 Salamence

Lv.56 Dragonite

Lv.72 Porygon2

Lv.78 Steelix

Lv.79 Shiftry

Lv.79 Shiftry

Lv.81 Tyranitar

Lv.85 Entei

Ronnie's New Pokemon:lv100 Rayquaza

POKEMON UNION OF DEFENSE

Ronnie and Jerry walked into the large building. Statues of pokemon adorned the walls. They came to a halt...all the gym leaders were lined up in front on them.

"So you are Ronnie. I am Lance, the champion of the Elite Four and the executive member of P.U.O.D (Pokemon Union Of Defense). Now, since you will be on this big mission, we will be giving you these things. Wattson, carry out with the technical stuff," said Lance.

"Ok, as master Lance stated, I am Wattson. Here are your gadgets."

Ronnie's New Gadgets:

Ludicolo Crown Secret Base:When emerged from water is a robo

Ludicolo with Hydro Pump and Solar Beam Action!

Feraligatr and Sceptile Twin Jet Skis

"Wow, I don't know how to thank you guys,"said a very exited Ronnie. "How about a big hug?"

"Umm, you don't have too,"said Lance uncomfortably.

"Whatever floats your boat,"answered Ronnie.

"Say, just curious, how did you get two starting Pokemon?"asked Lance. "I know Jerry got two because Professor Oak liked him so much." "Well...uh...you see...um...it was like...uh..."spoke Ronnie shaken by the question. "I found an injured Cronconaw and I took it to Nurse Joy. She said that my Grovyle was from the same batch of babies as the Cronconaw, so technically they were brothers...but then the owner came and I bought it with 5,000 PokeDollars,"

"Oh...that was illegal, but we will let it slide,"said Lance. "Now, before your expedition, all of your pokemon will be checked over, given minerals and rest, plus they will be groomed, and your Syther will be given a Metal Coat to evolve."

A day passed by and Ronnie got to know every member of The Union Of Defense, but the time came and the invasion of Team Rocket was imminent. So Ronnie and Jerry boarded The Typhlosion jet plane.

Ronnie's New Pokemon:

lv.81 Scizor (shiny)

The Raid

The first flight to Team Rocket Headquarters was tough. The sky was black and quiet. Jerry was sitting peacefully, but Ronnie thought something wasn't right. Bam! Something large hit the plane. "SnooooooooorLax!" "Stay back its level 100," screamed Jerry. "I've taken down your kind before...in Celedon City!" "Go Salamence! Give this lump of fat a Fire Blast!" "Revenge is mine!"A gigantic stream of fire hit Snorlax, the giant rolled back shaking the whole plane. Then huge man jumped up. He was wearing a blue denim Over-Alls, his hair was a short crew-cut and he was wearing a red star-shaped mask with two orange lenses. A red and black checkered shirt was under his denim and it looked quite greasy.

"Hello, I am Colossus the first and last member of Team Rocket you will ever meet, I specialize in giant Pokemon and –"spoke the fat giant.

Colossus's Pokemon:

Lv.100 Snorlax

Lv. 4 Magikarp

Lv. 54 Tyranitar

Lv. 70 Wailord

"Snorlax use Body Slam!"screamed the colossal man.

"Heh is that all you can do you lump of poo,"jeared Jerry. "Show this _Colossus_ a nice double edge."The Dragon Pokemon rushed forward delivering twin slashes knocking Snorlax off the plane.

"So I guess that was _another_ pokemon stolen from a decent trainer,"Jerry asked.

"What?"screamed Colossus. "This cant be, master Giovanni said this pokemon was invincible!".

"Your too soft _brother_" said a high pitched voice. A short skinny man with long red hair in a black tuxedo came out of nowhere.

"In case you haven't known I am Cricket the insect master and the brother of this giant buffoon I am what you call a true pokemon master,"said the small man.

Crickets Pokemon:

Lv. 80 Butterfree

Lv. 79 Forteress

Lv. 75 Celebi

Lv. 80 Pinsir

"Now who will chose to battle I the Champion!"screamed the egotistic midget. "Wait if leather jacket here is battling the buffoon then ill need to battle _Dorko_, aw man!"On the other side of the plane though Jerry was battling Colossus. Their was an explosion from one of Salamence's attacks the plane started to crash...

"What?this wasn't supposed to happen"screamed Cricket. "You poo head,"yelled Ronnie. "Your not supposed to use Hyper Beam atop a ship." Ronnie dashed into the jet plane, Team Rocket had stationed a carrier ship under the Typhlosion Jet Plane. Ronnie jumped in, the controls were strange and seemed to be in Latin.

" Um lets see what this does," he told himself as he pressed the big red button. The small ship turned purple and accelerated forward. Above he saw the Lv100 Snorlax clinging to Typhlosion's chin. Suddenly it lost balance and went soaring down. Ronnie tried to press the red button, but it wouldn't budge. There was a thunderous sound, Ronnie closed his eyes and clenched his teeth but suddenly he opened them...he wasn't in the ship; he was in the air...

LOST

Both Rayquaza and Crobat had come out of their pokeballs just to save Ronnie's life. Both the poison type and the dragon type flew down just as the plane exploded and caught Jerry too. Pieces of debris flew everywhere. And in the flurry of fire and smoke came Salamence, weakened from the fight with Snorlax and the other monstrosities. Ronnie saw the sadness in Jerry's face as his jet sunk into the mist. Also they didn't know where they were, if they were in Kanto, Johto, Orre ,or Hoenn all they knew was that they were over water and Ronnie hadn't bathed in weeks.

"I'm getting hungry do you have anything to eat?"asked Ronnie.

"All the food was in the jet,"answered Jerry.

"I think I might still have a bag of tofu chips,"said Ronnie as he searched through his Ludicolo shaped Back-Pack .

"Do you have anything like meatloaf?"said Jerry.

"I'm vegetarian remember!" answered Ronnie.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you to that petting zoo"said Jerry.

"I found it!"said Ronnie holding up a bag of Buddha-Chips.

"Great," said Jerry flatly. Ronnie split open the bag with a small pocket knife, they each took a handful.

"Eww these things are disgusting" said Jerry taking a bite.

"Delicious," said Ronnie.

"What do we do now?"asked Jerry disappointed by the food.

"Eat,"said Ronnie happily munching on his food.

"Wait a second, what happened to our Poke-Balls?"asked Jerry touching his belt frantically.

"Cricket must have taken them, but why didn't he take Crobat and Rayquaza?"said Ronnie. "And how did he get hold of them?"

"Lets figure that out at the Pokemon Center,"said Jerry pointing downward. Rayquaza flew into the town which appeared to be Fortree City. The legendary pokemon went and curled up in the parking lot. "Rayquaza and Crobat return!"said Ronnie taking out two Poke-Balls. A red light came out of the two balls and absorbed the two Pokemon. The two trainers walked into the White Building.

"Hey Ronnie I haven't seen you in a while,"said a girl about Ronnie's age working at the pokemon center.

"H...hi Yuki,"said Ronnie turning red. You probably don't know this but Yuki was a girl Ronnie went to school with, she was also Ronnie's secret crush. She was the same height as Ronnie, Vegetarian, had long black hair, lavender eyes and was quite pretty.

"Could we have our Pokemon checked out,"said Jerry. "Sure just give me your Poke-Balls"said Yuki. Ronnie and Jerry handed over their few Poke-Balls. Then Ronnie and Jerry walked over to the cafeteria section and grabbed some trays. When they had each gotten food they sat down in one of the booths to eat their meal.

. "Heh, I see your girlfriend works here"said Jerry laughing his head off.

"Who told you about that!"said Ronnie turning red again.

"Your diary,"said Jerry still laughing.

"If you like her, go talk to her without tripping over your words"said Jerry. Suddenly there was a ring. Ronnie and Jerry's cell phones were being called by Team Rocket! On the phone they told Ronnie and Jerry to meet them at the abandoned Tree-House right out side of FortTree City. Ronnie and Jerry grabbed the few pokemon that they had out of the Curing-Station and ran out.

GIOVANNI'S TRICK

Ronnie's jet skis were outside of the pokemon center.

"I'll meet you at the tree house, you go by bike I'll go on water"Ronnie said.

"Ok,"answered Jerry. Ronnie started off in the water on his Feraligatr Jet Ski. The water was tough because of wild Tentacruel and Kinglers but he finally got there. Then in a distance he saw Jerry bicycling extremely fast.

"Hey Jerry over here,"screamed Ronnie. Jerry was there in a flash.

"Lets go,"said Jerry. They walked into the dark room. They saw a note on the ground, it read:

_Hello...you idiots...you followed what we said...You two are such idiots...McIdiot_ _heh heh well just so you know we are attacking FortTree_ _City and we are taking Ronnie's Puppy Love_ _as hostage _

_love,_

_Your Good Friend Giovanni_

"They are taking Yuki as hostage!"screamed Ronnie. "And how did they find out about that anyway?" Jerry suddenly started whistling.

"We can't waste any time, use my Sceptile Jet Ski"screamed Ronnie frantically. They both got on the machines and went back to FortTree City. The whole town was enveloped in flames. In a distance they saw a colossal red pokemon which seemed to shake the earth and another blue monstrosity creating giant waves of water. Team Rocket helicopters were all over the area. Then he saw Yuki...she was being carried into a helicopter. Ronnie sped up in his Jet Ski, he got to the shore as quickly as he could. He released Rayquaza from its pokeball and had it fly up to the helicopter ignoring the titans under him. The red one grabbed hold of Rayquaza's tail. The creature pulled back on Rayquaza's tail. Ronnie turned to the other side. The blue giant was about to use an Ice Beam! Suddenly Jerry appeared with his Entei.

"Entei use Sunny Day" he commanded. The sapphire creature's Ice Beam broke into a red mist. Startled by the attack, the red creature released its grip. Rayquaza then flew up to the helicopter.

"Ronnie Help!"said a muffled voice. Ronnie walked over. Yuki was there tied up. He started untie the ropes.

"You must be Ronnie,"said a booming voice. In back of him was Giovanni. "You arrived just in time to save the girl of your dreams." Rayquaza flew into its master ball in fear.

"I see you have met my two stolen pokemon: Groudon and Kyogre,"he said. "You will be gassed and taken to Team Rocket Headquarters." The helicopter filled with smoke. ESCAPE

Ronnie woke up, he was in a folding chair tied up. He saw Yuki in a seat next to him still unconscious from the gas. Ronnie suddenly turned red. There was a clock in the room that said it was exactly four hours from when they were captured. Then Yuki woke up.

"What happened,"she said in a groggy voice.

"Giovanni captured us,"said Ronnie in a sad tone.

"Oh well, at least you tried your best,"she said happily. "Anyway that was nice of you to save me. I owe you one."

"It was no big deal,"said Ronnie turning even redder. Yuki smiled at him.

"Now what we need to do is get out of here"said Ronnie.

"Wait a second in my pocket I've got a Pokemon acid dropper if only I could get it out,"said Yuki.

"I've got a faster way though"Ronnie said as he fiddled around with the ropes. "I learned this in Boy-Scouts." Suddenly all the fibers in the ropes broke. Ronnie then went to untie Yuki's ropes. In no time she was free. She then gave Ronnie a kiss on the cheek. Ronnie was as red as a Tamato Berry. Yuki giggled.

"Did you just give me a kiss?"said Ronnie shaking.

"I just found out how you feel about me...and I've always felt the same about you"she said blushing. "Even though all the kids used to call you dorky and I always thought you were cute and funny and a vegetarian like me."

"Oh,"said Ronnie turning radioactively red.

"Well we uh better get out of here,"said Ronnie.

"Yea,"said Yuki smiling. The door out of there was shut with a platinum lock. Ronnie looked around frantically. The room was bare.

"Hey don't you have that acid stuff,"asked Ronnie.

"Yea,"she said.

"I've found a way out, but ill need that stuff you have,"he said holding out his hand. She handed him the bottle.

"Thanks,"he said. He took the bottle and smeared the contents around the platinum lock. The door dissolved around the lock. It created a hole just enough to fit him and Yuki. They tiptoed out of the room only to see something terrible. Outside the door Giovanni was eating a grilled cheese sandwich. He seemed so into the greasy cheesy crunchy goodness though that they slipped right through only to meet an _Old Friend_. Standing before them was a boy exactly as old as Ronnie in a Leather Jacket.

"Jerry?"said Ronnie and Yuki in unison.

"I am a member of Team Rocket,"stated Jerry.

"I can see that,"said Ronnie startled. Jerry then took out two shotguns from his pockets.

"Jerry common you don't use shotguns in pokemon,"Ronnie said while Yuki was hiding behind him.

"You either follow me or you get executed right now,"he said firmly. Ronnie saw his hand shaking. Ronnie grabbed Yuki's hand and they followed Jerry through the corridors. Finally they came into a large circular room. EXECUTION

Jerry and some other Team Rocket grunts strapped in both Ronnie and Yuki into steel chairs. They saw Giovanni come into the room.

"You said that I would get 3,000,0000 Poke-Dollars for getting them into Team Rocket Headquarters not Executing them!"said Jerry loudly.

"Son please don't make a tantrum when the guests are here,"said Giovanni.

"Don't _Son _me Father,"said Jerry loudly.

"Your friends, Your job to execute them,"he said plainly. "Remember the family Rules!"

"Be back at Ten o' clock, Never steal pokemon without Boss knowing and never let any friends get in the way of your job,"said a Team Rocket grunt.

"Oh _shut up _Gilbert,"yelled Jerry.

"Your wish is my command,"said Gilbert. All three men went out of the room.

"Hey Ronnie remember when we first met at that nursery school,"said Yuki.

Flash-didn't 

"Now here's your new Playmate Yuki,"a tall woman said as she set a three year old girl down in a play-pen. There was Ronnie still in his signature clothes just smaller sucking on a floret of broccoli.

"Hi I'm Yuki," what's your name,"she said.

"I'm Ronnie,"he said turning red.

"Isn't Roggie short for something,"she asked smiling.

"I don't think so," answered Ronnie. He then took out a Sceptile action figure from his pants.

"This is my favorite toy,"he said spitting out the piece of broccoli.

"Hey I've got a toy that looks like him!"said Yuki over enthusiastically. She then took out a Feraligatr action figure.

End Flash-Back

"Wow we have a cool memory!"shouted Ronnie. They both heard electricity. A shadowy figure walked across the room with a strong resemblance to Ronnie.

"Stay right where you are!"said a loud voice. "We have you outnumbered!" A Hyper-Beam came down from the ceiling. Lance jumped down from the hole. With Koga, Wattson, Lorelei, Falkner, and Steven. Koga ran over to Ronnie and Yuki. With his Kunai he cut the straps. Total chaos filled the air as pokemon battled each other. The fights were so intense that some pokemon came to blood. Ronnie pondered if he should help out battling, but Yuki could be captured if he let his guard down. Ronnie grabbed Yuki's hand and ran. Bits and pieces of the building came crashing down. Ronnie didn't know what was happening in there but he knew it was big, and it was destroying the foundation of the building. Finally they came to the end of a long hallway. The doorway was right there.

"Yuki...Im going back into the building,"said Ronnie Firmly. "I may not comeback alive but this is what I want you to do. Take my keys and my map, go to my secret base and use my phone to call your parents, you should stay there until they come."

"Ok Ronnie,"said Yuki coming to tears.

"Bye,"he said. IMPOSTER

Ronnie walked into the chaos. Before him piled up under rubble were his other Poke-Balls! He then collected them and attached them to his belt.

"Heh,Heh,"said a loud voice bellowing over the chaos. Darkness flooded into Ronnie's eyes as a mysterious figure passed by Ronnie.

"I am Ronnie, The master of water and grass,"said the same voice, but closer.

"What do you mean! That's my name,"said Ronnie.

"What do you mean! That's my name,"said the voice.

"My grandma said that copying another person isn't right,"said Ronnie getting agitated.

"My grandma said that copying another person isn't right,"said the voice. A fist suddenly flew and hit Ronnie in the nose. He was knocked back hitting a piece of debris. Blood fell from his nose and his glasses hit the floor. Tears started to fog up his eyes as he got up shakily. All he could see was a blurred image of himself standing in front of him.

"You are weak! I knew I should have impersonated Elvis,"the mirror image said.

"Cmon fight like a man Ronnie...This time with two pokemon each!"

The bleeding 15 year-old and his imposter both called out a Feraligatr and a Sceptile.

"Sceptile, Feraligatr use Surf,"commanded Ronnie.

"Sceptile, Feraligatr use Surf,"commanded the Imposter. Huge waves of water hit both pokemon taking down their hit-points by 50.

"Sceptile, give Feraligatr a Leaf-Blade,"Ronnie commanded. "Sceptile, give Feraligatr a Leaf-Blade,"Imposter commanded.

Imposter's Pokemon:

lv.83 Sceptilelv.100 Kyogrelv.100 Groudon

lv.83 Feraligatr

lv.100 Deoxys

Then both Sceptiles jumped up and in a flash of light defeated each others Feraligatr's. But then the Imposter took out three Poke-Balls, One Blue, One Red, and One Purple.

"Meet my three buddies. Kyogre, Groudon, and an old friend of your Rayquaza...Deoxys!"he stated with a villainous laugh. He released all of the pokemon at one.

"All pokemon GO!"said Ronnie as he called out eleven of his Pokemon. In a blast of red, blue, and orange all of Ronnie's pokemon went flying into the crumbling walls of Team Rocket Headquarters. All Ronnie could do now was curl into a ball and wait until the end. But then in a distance he saw a tall man with glasses and a lab coat.

"Leave my son alone!"yelled the man.

"Daddy!"yelled Ronnie.

"They didn't tell me that your father made the shadow pokemon!"said Imposter getting scared. "Your Father Is Professor Ein!"

"Indeed,"said Ronnie's father.

JERRY'S CHOICE

Ein's Pokemon:

Lv.100 Blaziken

Lv.100 Metagross

Lv.100 Altaria

Lv.100 Raikou

Lv.100 Lanturn

Lv.100 Salamence

Imposter called back his pokemon and ran into the chaos.

"No! Don't!"Ronnie screamed as he ran to save his nemesis. Ein pulled back on Ronnie's jacket. A huge piece of debris suddenly fell from the ceiling. It ignited from the leftover flames of Groudon's attack. In a distance he saw Jerry.

"Jerry! Your alive!"called out Ronnie. Then another piece fell down over the exit to the building. Jerry came over and stood across from Ronnie.

"I found a narrow exit! But only a Tyranitar can make it big enough for you two,"said Jerry.

"But what about you!"said Ronnie.

"All my pokemon are fainted,but my tyranitar can still use Strength. Just go without me!"he stated.

"You're my friend I cant let you die!"Ronnie answered.

"Please go without me! I'll think of some way to get out,"said Jerry again.

"I wont remember you as a traitor Jerry, I'll remember you as a hero,"said Ronnie.

"Yea real choice of last words Ronnie,"said Jerry as his Tyranitar used Strength. "Well bye." Ein and Ronnie went through the exit.

So after the incident with Team Rocket Ronnie was given a medal for Bravery, Now he lives with his Fiancé Yuki in his secret base. Ein is now doing time in jail for making the shadow pokemon, and breaking out of Jail to save Ronnie. Imposter is on the run from the government and is now an Elvis impersonator. Jerry who escaped Team Rocket Headquarters from a mysterious reason is now living with his Mom in the Kanto Region.

The End


End file.
